matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Project XT-640
* * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 17.7.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 67|capacity = 8 (max 80) (16 default)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *05 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Futuristic-themed|cost = Unobtainable due to its experimental nature|level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is an experimental Sniper weapon by MatthewGo707. It is developed by the Matriarch Armanent. Description *''Developed somewhere in the 2021 by the Matriarch Armanent, the new futuristic sniper rifle can unleash the laser that has an infinite range. It is no wonder that this can be used for attacking heavily-armored enemies and equipments within one fell swoop, considering the destructive nature of the laser projectiles it fires.'' *''Speaking of its design, it has a design that helps greatly reduce recoil when the user is firing, hence allowing him to aim well without having to worry about the recoil. Furthermore, the weapon is equipped with the MIL-STD-1913 rail for various kinds of attachments such as the scopes, grip and even an underbarrel grenade launcher, to name the few. As for the default scope it is equipped, it sports the ability to have the magnification factor from 4X to 20X zoom. Easing the ability to scale with these magnification factors, the scope is equipped with a button large enough for every people's fingertips to be pressed.'' *''After series of rigorous weapon testing, this weapon passes successively as a result of the excellent design and concept regarding the weapon itself. In one test, it is revealed that its lasers can effortless destroy any robotic units, mechs, and even the strongest of all shields (no matter how it will be).'' *''Lastly, its damage do not lose even when hitting solid objects in multiple successions unlike the Ultra Beam . This result shows that there are wall break weapons whose wall break projectiles slightly lose power when hitting multiple objects at once, caused by its defective wall-break ability.'' Appearance TBA Strategy It deals topnotch damage, low fire rate, average capacity and good mobility. IT CAN GUARANTEE A ONE-HIT KILL Tips *Aim for the head for more damage. However, this is not the concern since a body shot is enough for instant kill. *You have to aim carefully since it does not hold much. Furthermore, if you miss a shot, you will be left vulnerable due to its cooldown. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *Keep moving since you will be vulnerable to all counterattacks. *The shoots a laser capable of passing through walls. This is useful when the target hides in small shelters. *This weapon has a very large projectile hitbox, similar to the Tactical Bow. It is recommended to no-scope for easier kills at medium range. *Since it is a one-shot kill regardless of the enemy's equipment, there is no reason to equip with the Burning *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. Counters *Do not worry since it is unobtainable, considering its experimental nature. *Any area damage weapon and/or automatic fire weapon can do a trick on its users, especially when he is having a cooldown. *Try strafing around in uneven patterns if in front of the user. *The reloading speed is somewhat slow, so you have to attack its users when he does so, but do so quickly since he may switch to other weapon to compensate this tactic. *Any fast firing sniper weapons can easily overwhelm its users, especially when you are engaging a sniper attack. *Spam the Love Spell on its users to debilitate the one-shot kill ability. *If you find a user about to fire at you with it, you should use the Reflector. The player may kill you, but it will also kill the user immediately. Keep in mind that any kind of high damaging or area damage weapon could also prove very effective against these users. Trivia *It is developed by the Matriarch Armanent as an experimental weapon still in development. *Many players tend to consider it as a Joke Weapon, but in reality, it is not. *It is one of the wall-break weapons whose projectiles do not lose damage upon hitting solid objects in multiple successions. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Wall Break Category:Laser Category:Scoped Category:Themed